


SouthSpice High: A High School AU

by dainty_feinty



Category: Dune (1984), Dune - All Media Types, Dune Series - Frank Herbert, Frank Herbert's Dune (2000)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Teens being teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainty_feinty/pseuds/dainty_feinty
Summary: Staring one Atreides, one Harkonnen, one Corrino, and a Fremen.





	1. Chapter 1

_((ring)) ((ring)) ((ring)) ___

____

____

All the students in Mr. Vries chemistry class hurried to grab their things and leave at the signal that marked the start of lunch time. Paul, having already gathered his things, made his way over to where his girlfriend, Chani, sat.

“How do you think you did on the test?”

Chani finished putting away her binder before answering, “Good. Though I probably should have studied a bit more.” They both giggled at the implication there. Two days prior, she had been invited over to Paul's mansion to study, but they opted to spend about half that time making out instead. “Are we meeting Irulan today?”

“No,” he picked up her backpack for her, “Feyd said she is going off-campus with one of her sisters today.” 

“Ahh,” she turned around before they stepped out of the room, “Bye Mr. Vries!” 

Their teacher looked up from his computer screen, “Bye Chani, bye Paul.” 

Chani smiled back at, arguably, the school's most frightening teacher. She always did love to be on good terms with her teachers, though. 

The two then made their way into the cafeteria and each bought lunch before meeting Feyd-Rautha, who always brings his lunch, at their usual booth. Chani scoot herself in before Paul, sitting across from Feyd. Then her eyes went wide at the sight of his lunch today. A platter of white rice and steaming hot sushi sat in front of him. 

“You missed it,” he said through a mouth of rice. “My uncle came to deliver this to me.” 

Neither Paul nor Chani had met his new guardian. After The Child Protective Services took Feyd away from his parents, he had moved in with his filthy rich uncle, who from what they had heard, simply adores him.

“You mean, he came on campus...and brought you lunch?” Paul asked.

“Yep,” Feyd swallowed. “You should have seen the looks on everyone's faces when he came striding in like this was preschool or something.” 

“You must have been so embarrassed, ” Chani said.

Feyd shrugged, “Not really.” He put aside the food and looked at them both seriously, “There's actually something I wanted to ask you two today while Irulan is gone.” Paul raised an eyebrow, knowing where he was going with this. “I want to ask her out.” 

“Okay. We know you like her, and I'm pretty sure she knows too,” Chani said. “Just ask her.”

“I want to make a big deal of it, though. I cant just 'ask her', I want to do something elaborate in front of the whole school.”

“You know she's not fond of being in the limelight,” Paul said. “If I were you I _would _just 'ask her'.”__

____

____

Feyd groaned, wishing they could just help him with an idea. “I'll just figure out something else myself. Don't either of you tell her.”

The three finished their meal in silence, with Paul stealing a some of Feyd's food now then. 

“So I wanted to invite you guys and Irulan to my place after school. Our family has an announcement to make.” Paul said.

“Can't make it,” Feyd said. “Tell me tomorrow.”

“Why?” Paul asked.

“I have a shopping date with my uncle,” Feyd said. “I told him I would go and I can't cancel on him. Especially after this.” He gestured to the empty sushi tray.

Paul waved his hand, shrugging, “That's fine.”

“Shopping date?” asked Chani.

“I need new clothes and my uncle is going to help me pick out stuff. He says he has an 'exquisite sense of style,'” Feyd explained.

 

_((ring)) ((ring)) ((ring)) ___

____

____

The three immediately sprang up at the sound of the bell, not wanting to get caught in the mass of people. Paul and Chani went to their ecology class with Ms. Harah, while Feyd went to his elective with Mr. Fenring. 

After school Chani and Irulan rode home with Paul and his dad, where they met with his mom and his family-friends. His dad's friend called Gurney was there with his guitar and Paul's old baby sitter and close friend, Duncan, was there, along with their mansion's security guard and even the family doctor. There were drinks, snacks, and the entire grand foyer was decorated for a party. 

“So what is this all for anyway?” Irulan asked while grabbing herself a paper plate for snacks. 

“It's yet to be revealed because it's a surprise,” Paul answered.

“No kidding, smartass, I know it's a surprise. I just thought you would tell me anyway.” Irulan quirked an eyebrow, seemingly waiting for the secret. 

To Paul's left, Chani chuckled, “He told me.”

Irulan's mouth went comically agape, “Of course you'd go and tell her but not me!”

“Alright, alright,” Paul said, wanting to defuse the situation, “my mom is pregnant.”

Irulan blinked, not expecting a real answer from him. “Pregnant? Paul Atreides, the spoiled only child, will be no more?”

“Yep. Now I'll have to share. But it's not like that matters, we'll soon be out of high school and I plan on leaving the house before the child can construct a compound sentence.”

Irulan took a bite of a pastry, “Hmm,” she swallowed, then, “Is it a girl or a boy?”

“We don't know yet,” Paul said.

“Alia for a girl and Ali for a boy though,” Chani added. 

Irulan looked at Chani, “Does anyone else know?”

“Nope. Just you two girls, myself, and my parents,” Paul said. “I'll have to tell Feyd tomorrow.” he remembered. 

“Well congratulations to your family,” Irulan said, raising her cup of soda. 

“Thanks,” Paul said, toasting her with his own cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way...I wrote this with the book in mind, but I tagged it for the movie and mini series too because it doesn't really matter who you picture in this.


	2. Chapter 2

_((ring)) ((ring)) ((ring)) ___

____

____

The bell that told students class would begin in ten minutes went off and Paul started making his way towards the school's main building. He started taking his usual shortcut through a small alleyway, when a hand clamped over his mouth and he was dragged and pushed against a wall. 

“Grrrah! Whatta You Want?!” Paul growled, sending his elbow into his attacker's ribs.

“AH! _Shit _Man! It's ME!” A voice hissed behind him.__

____

____

Paul whirled, “ _Feyd _??”__

____

____

“Yes, ' _Feyd _'!” He caressed his side where he had been struck.__

____

____

“Well let me just tell you now, I do not feel remotely sorry for that. You don't do shit like that to unsuspecting people, especially in an alleyway!” Paul berated him. 

“Well sor-ry! Irulan goes this way sometimes and I wanted to speak to you about her _alone _,” Feyd said.__

____

____

“And what was so important that you felt the need to try and capture me?” Paul demanded.

Feyd-Rautha, seemingly unaware of his best friend's anger, held up both his hands in a grand gesture and said, “Double. Date.” 

“Double date?” Paul repeated, unimpressed.

“Yes!” He held up a finger, excitement alleviating the pain in his side, “You with Chani and me with Irulan!”

“Okay,” Paul said.

“Okay?” Feyd asked, confused.

“If you can get her to agree, I'm completely up for that. But good luck getting her to go.” With that, Paul picked up his backpack from where it had fallen and left. 

 

_((ring)) ((ring)) ((ring)) ___

____

____

After Paul had left him, Feyd-Rautha stayed behind in the alleyway. Class, he decided, was for scumbags, and he would not have any part of it today. Today he would think of how he is going to ask Irulan out. She is a very stubborn person, and would often disagree with people just for the sake of disagreeing. He could tell her 'snow is white', and she could come up with a reason of why it is black. He smiled to himself, thinking about all the arguments they would have. How he would have to apologize to her for daring to say 'water is wet' when its obviously dry. How he would then scoop her up and carry her around like the princess she is inside. With him as her boyfriend she would never have to open another door, never have to get her hair wet in the rain, never have to be cold in the theater. He needed her, he decided. And he was going to ask her out. Tonight. 

 

_((ring)) ((ring)) ((ring)) ___

____

____

As the bell that indicated the end of the school day rang, Irulan collected her pencils and folders and placed them neatly inside her backpack, before sauntering out the classroom. She barked once at a group of students that were blocking her way, then arrived unimpeded at her locker. She twisted her combination lock effortlessly, her hands knowing the pattern instinctively, then flung wide the small door. “A-A!” An envelope fell, and it's sharp corner stabbed her in the face. She bent down, scooped up the envelope, then opened it, thankful that is wasn't sealed shut. Inside there was a note and a ticket:

_Dearest Irulan, ___

____

____

_I've given you a ticket to see my performance in the musical tonight. No, you don't get to hear me sing, I'm sorry. I am just a dancer, but I'll be doing a separate routine from everyone else since I'm the only one who actually knows gymnastics. It will be fun, I promise _:D__

____

____

_-Feyd ___

____

____

Irulan looked now at the ticket and saw that the show started in just an hour. She rolled her eyes. _I really just wanted to go home, _she thought. But she knew she would be going to the show instead. She had never seen one of Feyd's shows, and really should have by now since he is her friend. The added sweetness of writing a note was what made her positive in this.__

____

____

 

The show was really nice, Irulan thought while watching Feyd-Rautha twist and turn gracefully on a suspended rope. She is actually glad she came, though she wished she had some company since she felt a little exposed in the front row. She could tell the show was coming to its grand finale as the main singer belted out notes to some song she has never heard. Suddenly all the actors came out and held hands, bowing down to a cheering crowd. _Suppose it's over now _, Irulan thought. She started getting up, wanting to beat the crowd to the door, but stopped after hearing the crowed cheer louder. _What are they-Oh my god... _she turned pale. Across the backdrop came a banner with “WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME, IRULAN?” written in emboldened letters. The actors went backstage, leaving Feyd-Rautha alone on stage, presenting the banner to her. The crowed whistled and hollered now, rooting for the handsome young man. _I'm just going to leave, _she thought, _no one will know that I'm 'Irulan.' _________

_____ _

_____ _

She started to walk away, but was caught in a blinding light. She looked up to see one of the actors shining a spotlight down onto her and felt herself freeze up. 

“What do you say?” came Feyd-Rautha's voice from the speakers. He walked down to the front of the stage and extended the microphone to where she was still standing.

Irulan closed her eyes and summoned all the strength she had at at this moment, and threw it all into one word: “ _No _.”__

____

____

A sad, adult expression came over his round face and the crowed went silent. Then she turned, walking away. She had made it almost halfway to the exit, when someone from the crowd started booing at her. Within seconds, the entire audience had erupted into a cacophony of jeers and derision. She walked quicker, nearly running out of the building and into her car. She drove it away only a half mile before needing to pull over. Irulan slumped onto the steering wheel, telling herself not to cry. Instead, she slowed her breathing and began to feel anger instead. 

 

_((ring)) ((ring)) ((ring)) ___

____

____

Lunchtime began and Irulan shoved her pencil and folders into her backpack, then stormed out of the classroom. She cursed at five different groups of students that were blocking her way, stomping through the hallway with her loud heels today rather than the usual flats she wore. Today she considered her tallness to be an advantage instead of something she was self-conscious about. She swung open the cafeteria doors, her eyes landing immediately on their target: Feyd-Rautha.

Feyd-Rautha seemed to sense her as well, because he stopped talking to Paul and looked straight at her. When she drew near, he stood to greet her. “Irulan, I am so sor-”

_Smack ___

____

____

Paul's mouth went agape while Chani gasped. Feyd-Rautha caught himself on the table, managing not to fall from the powerful slap Irulan had delivered him. She looked him in the eyes, content to not say anything. A few of the surrounding students began to notice the scene. “Can I talk to you outside?” Feyd asked earnestly.

“No.”

“Please? I didn't mean for that to happen,” Feyd said.

“Oh really? So I betting you didn't know about the spotlight that landed on, surely, the only Irulan in the crowd? You didn't plan on pressuring me into an answer?” she bit back.

“I...just wanted to show you how much of an effort I would make for you, I didn't know you'd be so uncomfortable, and I certainly didn't know the crowd would be so rude,” he said.

“Rude?! I was humiliated, Feyd! You humiliated me!” she half sobbed at him, before running out of the nearest emergency exit, setting off the fire alarm. 

Paul fixed Feyd with a look that both said “What did you do?” and “You need to fix this.” He heaved a sigh and followed her out the emergency door, the opposite direction from where the school now had to gather to stay safe from the 'fire.' Feyd found her in a student parking lot sitting on a curb and sat down beside her. 

“I really am sorry,” he spoke. “I-”

“I just need some time to be away from you,” she said.

“That's fair,” he said, “but they need to count all the students, so we need to start heading to the field.” 

“Fine,” she said. “After you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize Irulan is a very confident individual, but she is the one who is considerably younger in this. I thought I could play with her character a bit more than the others. Was she confident as a teenager? Was her confidence a learned trait born from Bene Gesserit teachings? Who knows, right?


	3. Chapter 3

_((ring)) ((ring)) ((ring)) ___

____

____

“Upbupbupbup! Everyone sit down. The bell does not excuse you, I do,” Mr. Vries sang to the class. “I know it's Friday and you are all excited, but please write this down before you skedaddle.” The school's only chemistry teacher began writing a list of pages on the whiteboard that were to be read by Monday and the class groaned in response. “It's nothing you can't handle, now alright, you are excused.”

Paul pushed his way through the crowd of teens and stopped in front of Chani's desk. “I see you actually have your stuff packed this time.”

“Well I wouldn't have if it weren't for the hold up,” Chani replied, taking Paul by the arm. “Bye Mr. Vries!” she called out.

“Have a nice weekend you two!” he called back.

After buying their lunch, the two went and sat across from Irulan and Feyd-Rautha, who were sitting side by side. In the month since the incident, Irulan had made up with Feyd and they were back to being on amicable terms. “I have the best news ever,” Paul announced. Everyone turned in synchronization to look at him. “My parents, and their friends are all going on a vacation!”

“They're finally ditching you?” Irulan teased, and Paul stuck his tongue out at her. 

“Where are they going?” Feyd asked.

“To some dunes in Oregon,” Paul said, “They're going to stay for three, maybe four days.”

“Why aren't you going?” Chani asked.

“Because I never get the mansion to myself I thought I would have a sleepover,” Paul responded in a tone that insinuated that it was obvious. 

“You don't have to miss out just for that!” Chani insisted. “You should be with your family.”

“They're going to go again in the future when my mom isn't pregnant anyways,” Paul said. “I want to throw a sleepover.”

“Who are you all inviting?” Irulan asked nervously.

“That's the good part,” Paul said. “Just us four!”

 

_((ding dong)) ___

____

____

“Welcome, welcome, ladies!” Paul exclaimed, opening the door for Irulan and Chani, who had carpooled. The girls stepped in and studied the expanse of the empty mansion. Chani wore a long sleeved pajama top with matching bottoms, while Irulan came dressed in a gray thermal and leggings. Both carried small bags with their various toiletries. 

“Is the Harkonnen here yet?” Irulan asked in the teasing way she had been addressing her friend lately. 

“Not yet,” Paul said. “He said he had to sneak away from his uncle while he was sleeping.”

“Well jeez!” Chani exclaimed. “It's not like you're serving alcohol or anything? Why isn't he allowed?”

“Strict uncle, apparently. He wants to meet us first.” Paul responded, closing the door behind them.

“But we've known him since before he even met his uncle! And wont he have to sneak back out before he wakes up?” she retorted. 

Paul shrugged, leading them into the living room where there were already sleeping bags set out. 

“So,” he started, “should we watch a movie until Feyd gets here?”

“Sounds good to me,” Irulan said, seating herself on the nearest sofa. 

“I would show you to our movie collection, but Chani here takes forever to pick something if there are too many options,” Paul said, fixing his girlfriend with an exasperated look. She giggled in response. “So to makes things easy, should we watch an action, a sci-fi, or a comedy?”

“Do you have actual movies picked out?” Irulan asked.

“ _Big Trouble in Little China, Blade Runner, or Ferris Bueller's Day Off _?”__

____

____

“80s, huh?” Irulan said. “Well all those movies are great so I'll watch whatever.”

The three decided upon watching the Final Cut of Blade Runner after they all learned that their favorite movie genre is sci-fi. About half-way through the movie, Feyd-Rautha showed up in a scuffed up T-shirt and sweat pants. They were so engaged in their movie, but all had seen it except Feyd. The consensus was that they would have to start the movie over from the beginning so he could get the full experience. 

 

“So,” Chani said, scooting over to where Feyd-Rautha sat, “how'd you like it?”

“It was amazing, but you guys are gonna have to tell me what was up with the unicorn part, cuz I still don't understand why that was supposedly so important.”

Both Chani and Paul explained what the unicorn implied while Irulan stole a bag of chips from Paul's kitchen. After that, the four played a sparring game that involved whacking each other with pool noodles. Then they played various board games, replaying _Clue _four times.__

____

____

“Aright, that's enough _Clue _for tonight don't you think?” Paul asked.__

____

____

“Agreed,” said Chani, and she looked and saw the others nod.

“Let's play a real sleepover game,” Feyd said.

“Such as?” Irulan droned.

“Truth or Dare, Never Have I Ever,” he looked pointedly at her, “Spin the Bottle..?”

“No one kisses Chani except me, I'm not risking it,” Paul said, “But we can play one of the other two.” Feyd frowned while Irulan suppressed a snicker. 

“How about Truth or Dare, then?” Irulan asked. A small chorus of 'okays' sounded and she began setting the rules. “We will all take turns asking someone 'truth' or 'dare' and we'll go in clockwise order in the circle we will form. We each have to ask everyone else the same amount of times. So if I were to go first, I would ask Chani, then on my next turn I would ask Paul, then Feyd on my next turn and then the cycle repeats. Got it?”

Feyd-Rautha raised his hand, “So.. we aren't taking our clothes off then, or...?” 

“No! We are playing re-gu-lar Truth or Dare!” Irulan enunciated. “Can't you be normal for once?” Feyd smiled sheepishly then lowered his hand. “Anyone else have a question?” Irulan asked, glaring mostly at Paul, daring him to say anything stupid. Paul and Chani obediently shook their heads 'no.' “Good. Then lets get started shall we?” 

 

_((ding dong)) ___

____

____

Paul shot up from where he sat on the floor, stumbling once due to his foot being numb. “I told you that posture would do that to you!” Chani called after him. He smiled back at her before disappearing around the corner to confront the pizza delivery person.

When he came back, Irulan was eating part of a plant his family kept in the living room. She swallowed with a grimace while Chani laughed at seeing her dare in action.

“We've got pizza now, you know. No need to eat my mother's pygmy date palm,” Paul said teasingly. The group dished themselves their pizza, then sat back down to continue their game. 

 

“Truth,” Paul said. 

“What's the weirdest thing you've ever done with a teacher, or the weirdest thing you've seen a teacher do?” Irulan asked.

“Hmm,” Paul thought. “Well I did I sneak into Mr. Vries' desk once to fix something on a test, but I found what I'm pretty sure was acid instead.”

“Acid as in something a chemistry teacher would have or acid as in LSD?” Irulan asked.

“LSD,” Paul said. “There were these little paper squares that I thought were stickers at first, but it was actually blotting paper. That's acid right?”

“Damn, I bet it was,” Irulan said. The group took a moment to think on their quasi-sane teacher in mild bewilderment.

“Truth or Dare?” Chani said, breaking the silence.

“Truth,” Feyd-Rautha said. 

Chani readjusted her sitting position, folding her hands in her lap, “What's the weirdest school-related thing that's happened to you then? Find any teachers with any drugs?”

“Kind of...” He cleared his throat and fiddled with his hands nervously. “So, you know my gymnastics teacher, Mr. Fenring, right? Well, we had this sort of party with all the gymnastics members from every school in our district. This was when the class was new and we were all supposed to meet each other and whatnot.” Feyd-Rautha clasped his hands tighter. “Well, it turns out that someone spiked all of the drinks and, uhm, Mr. Fenring's wife was there, Margot was her name. And well, you see, she saw me and we starting talking and somehow we kind of ended up passed out and naked together in a broom closet.”

“ _Dear God _, Feyd, does Mr. Fenring know??” Paul asked.__

__“I suspect so...” Feyd said. “After that day he has always been getting on my nerves. I think he does it on purpose.”_ _

__“Wow,” Irulan said._ _

__“Jeez,” Chani exhaled, “I think I'm done with Truth or Dare, I can't possibly beat a story about what was basically adultery.”_ _

__“Sorry,” Feyd said. “I should sneak back home now anyway.”_ _

__“And jeez again with your uncle. We will have to meet him soon, because you can't sneak out like this anymore,” Chani said._ _

__“Yeah, that'll be fun.” he stood up, walking to the door, “See you guys.”_ _

__The group bid adieu to their enigma of a friend, then decided to watch Ferris Bueller's Day Off _._ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

_((ring)) ((ring)) ((ring)) ___

__As lunchtime began, Paul and Chani hooked arms together, Chani saying her goodbyes to Mr. Vries before they went and sat at their usual lunch table. “Where's Feyd?” Paul asked Irulan._ _

__“His brother is coming back from the military for a week, so he's staying home with him,” Irulan said._ _

__“Ahh,” Paul said, “guess he wont be making it to dinner tonight then?”_ _

__“Doubt it,” she droned. “So what makes the restaurant so special again? It's like what, an hour drive to get there?”_ _

__“Well for one, the food is great,” Chani said. “And for two it's run by Stilgar.” Irulan looked up from her food with a puzzled expression. “You've met Stilgar before. He was at my birthday party last year.”_ _

__“The big hairy guy?” Irulan asked._ _

__Chani giggled, “Yeah the 'big hairy guy',” she smiled fondly, “He's been friends with my family since before I was born. He's practically family to me.”_ _

__“So that's why we're taking the long drive.” Paul said. “Plus, guess who's got their driver's license?” he gushed. Chani giggled excitedly, raising her hand._ _

__“Oh wow, good for you,” Irulan said. Chani giggled again, took out her purse and produced her driver's license. “Oh and I see you were wearing lipstick and everything.”_ _

__“I wanted to look cute for my first license picture,” Chani said._ _

__“You always look cute,” Paul said._ _

__“Then my picture is _extra _cute,” Chani responded. Irulan smiled at the exchange and gave Chani back her license.___ _

____ _ _

_____((ding ding)) _____ _ _

______A small silver bell rung as Chani pushed open the doors to Stilgar's restaurant, Sietch Tabr. She walked up to the front desk, Paul and Irulan trailing behind her. “It's Stilgar here?” she asked the woman behind the counter. The woman, not acknowledging her, turned around towards the kitchen ._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey Stil?” she called, “There's some girl out here asking for you!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Heavy footsteps grew louder as a tall and intimidating man approached. “Chani!” the man exclaimed, and the intimidating aura dissipated as he scooped up the girl in a hug._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey Stilgar, how are you?” Chani asked, removing herself from his grasp._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ah, same old, same old, how about you?” Stilgar asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Chani explained the news about obtaining her driver's license to which Stilgar said that he would provide a complimentary dinner for her and her two companions. Chani reintroduced Irulan, then the three were set up at a table and given milkshakes. “He specializes in hamburgers here, so I recommend getting that,” Chani said to Irulan as she flipped through the menu._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do they have veggie burgers?” Irulan asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, but they're not as good,” Chani said. “I didn't think you were a vegetarian. Didn't you have chicken for lunch a couple days ago?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It was an imitation chicken patty,” Irulan said._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ahh, I see,” Chani said, loudly slurping the last of her vanilla milkshake. “I'm gonna go ask for a refill,” she said. As she got up, she turned and bumped into a tall figure._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fucking watch it!” the figure yelled. It was a tall lanky man, with an excessive amount of piercings and tattoos of distasteful design. This would not have bothered Chani, but it did nothing to relieve her fear as he glared menacingly at her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Watch who you're yelling at!” Paul barked. The man turned and stared at Paul for a moment before grabbing his unfinished milkshake and dumping it on his head. Paul sat in stunned silence while Chani took off to find Stilgar. Irulan sat there and looked between the two, wondering if there was anything that could be said to amend the situation. She decided to say nothing, as Paul, through a sprinkle covered face, seemed content to just stare back at the man._ _ _ _ _ _

______Chani then came back with Stilgar at her side and pointed to the pugnacious man._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ah, that's Jamis,” Stilgar said. “He's a regular of ours. He's prone to starting fights whenever he's in a bad mood.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why haven't you banned him from coming here?” Chani asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Eh, he's nice when he's in a good mood. Helps the staff sometimes on busy days,” Stilgar replied, “But really, he's been getting out of hand lately.” Stilgar cupped his hands around his mouth, “You can take him, Paul!” he yelled._ _ _ _ _ _

______Chani's mouth went agape, “I brought you here to _stop _a fight!”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“He your boyfriend though,” Stilgar smiled, “Don't you want to see him punch a guy for you? When I was your age, my girlfriend at the time, Harah, punched some guy in face after he had insulted me and man was that hot.” Chani blushed hard enough for a red tint to appear on her dark cheeks. “Besides, Jamis is good at starting fights, not finishing them.” He walked up to their table, put a hand on Jamis' shoulder. “Let's take this outside.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Around ten minutes later, Stilgar returned in inside with Paul, Chani, and Irulan diligently following him single file. Paul had arisen completely unscathed, while Jamis was left with a blotchy bruise across his face and shin. “I told you that you could take him,” Stilgar said. “Truth is, I wanted you to. He keeps starting fights with my customers, I think being beaten by a high-schooler should put him back in his place.” Paul laughed awkwardly, wondering whether or not to feel complemented. “I give you my thanks,” Stilgar said. “Your dinners here will be free for as long as you shall live.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story is rather fast-paced, but I'm not concerned with writing in a particular way. I just want this piece to have it's own natural flow I guess. I know, too, that the story might be a little stupid and silly, but hopefully someone out there has as much fun reading this as I do writing it. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated. I would love to hear any thoughts on this or even suggestions on what kind of adventures the teens should have. And I know how it is to be shy about leaving comments, so no pressure there. Kudos though are a nice indirect way to let me know that I did alright and that I should keep writing this...just saying.


End file.
